Too Good to be True  2nd in Series
by PokeBunnie
Summary: "'Awesome!" Misty exclaimed. "There's a masquerade ball this weekend to celebrate the New Year!  We should go' Ash, Misty, and Brock found themselves in Ecruteak City where a large New Year festival was well underway."  AaM.  Fluffy!


***Disclaimer* - second in the series**

_**If you're new to PokeBunnie's fanfics, please be sure to read her character history and back story, so you can clearly understand the history behind Ash, Misty, and Brock. You can view the fanfic here: .com/fic/2938/READ_FIRST_important_info_that_contains_the_back_story_of_my_AshMisty_One_Shots/chapter:1**_

**Pokemon does NOT belong to me. I was simply inspired by Ash and Misty's characterizations in the show. Everything belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo, NOT ME!**

**Enjoy!**

_**one shot**_

**Too Good to be True**

"Awesome!" Misty exclaimed. "There's a masquerade ball this weekend to celebrate the New Year! We should go!"

Ash, Misty, and Brock found themselves in Ecruteak City where a large New Year festival was well underway. Streamers, confetti, and balloons lined the streets as well as several stalls that advertised specialty goods such as masks and costumes, collectors statues and cards, as well as games for children. The three young adults were on their way to the Pokemon Center and the nearest Inn as they had only just entered the city from a week of traveling from Kanto. Flyers advertising the masquerade were strewn all of the city's streets.

Brock became very excited and started to search for the Pokemon Center more eager than before. "I can't wait to call Joy! She'll definitely want to come out here for that!"

Ash looked at Brock, confused. "But Brock, how is she going to get all the way out here from Kanto in less than a week?"

Brock laughed and waved his hand dismissively at Ash. "There's a magnet train that runs from Saffron City to Goldenrod. And then it's just a short walk from Goldenrod to here."

Misty turned around and glared at Brock fiercely. "Are you telling me we could have avoided walking all that way and just taken a stupid train!"

Ash smiled teasingly. "You know Misty, you can't catch new Pokemon on a train." Misty turned bright red and humfed a little. "And wasn't it your idea to walk here to catch new water Pokemon?" Ash taunted.

"Oh just shut up, Ash Ketchum!" Misty said aggravated. "If I remember correctly, you wanted to catch new Pokemon too, so don't start with me!"

"We're here!" Brock yelled happily as he bolted into the Pokemon Center.

Ash and Misty followed, Misty with her arms crossed and pointedly avoiding Ash, while Ash followed behind laughing in quiet amusement. They both approached the counter and handed over their Pokemon to be treated and checked on by Ecruteak's Nurse Joy. Brock could be heard in the distance telling his excited wife about the festival and masquerade. They continued to make plans for her to come out right away while Ash and Misty walked around looking for something to do.

Ash's stomach made the decision for them as it growled loudly. He laughed, embarrassed. "Hey Misty, why don't we go find a place to eat and leave Brock to catch up with Joy."

Misty, dropping her anti-Ash facade, agreed happily. "Yeah, that sounds great! I'm starving."

The two left a note for Brock and left the Center in search of food. After walking a few block they came across a small, family owned hamburger restaurant. It was only a few minutes after they answer that a small girl at Ash's feet squealed in delight. She was wearing a little pink frilly apron and a name tag that read Lily.

"Oh my gawsh!" She said nasally. "You're him! You're really him!"

"I'm who?" Ash asked surprised but the girl had already disappeared into the kitchen. "Hello?"

Lily reappeared from the kitchen dragging an old woman by the hand. "Gam Gam, look! It's the Master! It's really him!"

Misty rolled her eyes, secretly impressed.

The old woman squinted up at Ash and gasped in surprise. "So it is!" She grabbed Ash's hand and shook it violently before shoving him and Misty into the largest squishiest booth in the place. "Please! Sit here! Eat for free! The Pokemon Master is always welcome to eat at Gam Gam's Diner anytime for free. And his pretty girlfriend is always welcome as well." She winked at Misty before running off to the kitchen to begin making their lunch.

Misty flushed crimson and called after the old woman, "Hey Gam Gam! I am certainly not his girlfriend!"

Ash blushed just as strongly, but attempted to mask his embarrassment by winking at Misty, "You know, you may not get free food if you don't say your my girlfriend."

Misty's face became even more red. "Oh shut up Ash! You don't know what you're talking about!"

Ash laughed and shrugged dismissively. "So who're you going to take to the masquerade? Do you know anyone here?" He was looking around the restaurant curiously, taking in the details, but looked at Misty from the corner of his eye to see her reaction.

She was confused. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Isn't it the men that usually ask the women?"

He shrugged. "Well," he began thoughtfully, "I saw on the flyer that it's being hosted by the Kimono Girls, and I'm pretty sure that, because of them, this city is primarily matriarchal. So I'm assuming is girls ask guys."

"Oh," Misty said quietly, looking down into her lap.

Ash leaned back in the chair with his arms behind his head, his eyes raised to the ceiling in thought, unaware of Misty's mood change. "I'll have to introduce myself to all the girls here." He said with a smile. "I'm sure one of them will by dying to ask the Pokemon Master to the masquerade." He started laughing.

Misty was oblivious to Ash's teasing comments as she was now completely lost in thought. Who was she going to ask? She couldn't go alone, but she didn't know anyone here!

_'How embarrassing,' _she thought, _'what will Ash think if I go alone?'_

Wait, what does it matter what Ash thinks? What will everyone think, is what she meant.

_'Who am I going to ask? Ugh, how stressful. I would just save myself the trouble and ask Ash, but we're friends so that wouldn't work. How am I going to find a date by the weekend?'_

Their food arrived quickly and both friends ate their food in silence, each thinking of the masquerade.

Misty nearly choked when she came upon a realization. "What about costumes!"

Ash looked up in surprise, catsup smeared on his nose. " What about costumes?"

"You wear costumes to masquerades, Ash!" Misty said with exasperation as she wiped the catsup off of the now blushing Ash. "C'mon, we better get going."

Ash and Misty quickly thanked Gam Gam and Lily for the delicious food and hurriedly ran out into the crowded street. They made their way through the crowd trying to retrace their steps to the Pokemon Center.

As Ash was turning around to check and make sure Misty was still directly behind him he ran into another body. "Ouch! I am so sorry!"

"Oh there you guys are!" It was Brock, looking out of breath but very happy nevertheless. "Joy's coming out tonight! She should be here tomorrow afternoon!"

"That's great Brock!" Ash said enthusiastically.

"I know, I'm so exc-"

"Yeah, yeah, that's great!" Misty interrupted, looking anxiously around for costumes or masks. "Listen, we can talk later, we're on a mission."

Before either of them could stop her, Misty was pushing through the crowd again, with the guys following.

"What is this oh so important mission?" Brock asked, his eyebrow raised.

Ash laughed and shrugged. "Well, Misty's all uppity 'cause we need costumes for the masquerade. But it's not that big of a deal."

Brock nodded. "It is a big deal. To women anyway."

Ash nodded too. "Yeah, I guess."

As the two caught up to Misty, they saw her disappear into a huge department store that advertised a sale they were having on costumes and masks.

"Look," Misty said seriously. "I've decided I'm going with a water theme to match my personality." She spun toward Brock and pointed menacingly. "What are you doing?"

Brock put his hands up defensively and laughed nervously. "Uh, well Joy and I are going as Officer Jenny and Growlithe."

"Good!" she yelled. She sounded like a Captain plotting a secret attack. Jabbing her finger at Ash, she yelled. "You, Go!"

"Uh!" Ash was caught off guard, he thought Misty was being ridiculous and had been laughing silently, but now with the finger of judgment upon him, he didn't feel like the situation was funny at all. "I-I don't kn-know! M-Misty, I only just got here! L-Let me look around!"

"Not okay, Ash!" Misty screamed. "We only have two days! _Two_! You better decide fast." She stormed off and disappeared into a sea of blue and aqua.

Ash turned slowly to Brock, his eyes wide, completely in shock. "H-help me..."

Brock laughed and rolled his eyes. "You're on your own! I'm going to go tag along with Misty to get on her good side again! See ya!"

Before Ash knew it, Brock disappeared into the same ocean of blue and he felt incredibly alone. "Alright, here goes nothing."

"I can't believe he's not taking it seriously though!" Misty's muffled voice came out of the dressing stall. "I mean, how often do we get to go to a Masquerade? Never!"

"Well, Misty," Brock said calmly. This was about the tenth time Misty had repeated that exact sentence. "He's a guy and that's how guys are."

"Yeah, yeah." Misty sighed.

Brock picked up on Misty's disappointment and changed the subject. "So what are you going to do about finding a date? I mean, none of us know anyone here, so I can understand how that might seem a little daunting."

Misty sighed loudly. "Oh Brock! You hit it right on the head, as usual!" She stepped out of the dressing room in a dark blue mini skirt with a matching strapless top. "How about this." She asked, not sounding convinced herself.

Brock grimaced. "Eh, no. You look like a cocktail waitress." He turned around and grabbed something from behind him. "Here, try this, I saw another girl try it and it didn't fit her right."

Misty looked at him skeptically. "If it didn't look good on her, what makes you think it'll look good on me." But she disappeared into the dressing room, nonetheless. "I mean, I don't feel like I _need_ to have a date, but I'll feel weird if I'm the only person that doesn't have one. Especially if Ash has a date and I don't."

Brock raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. "Why does it matter if Ash has a date?"

"Well... I dunno... I mean... it doesn't I guess... I dunno Brock! It would just be humiliating!"

His smile got bigger. He knew exactly what was going on in Misty's head. He didn't learn a thing or two by just flirting with women, he's studied them for years, and Misty had it bad. "Why don't you - now just listen to me for a minute - why don't you just ask Ash yourself."

"Bu-"

"Forget the word _date_. You two can just go as friends. That way neither of you are alone and neither of you have to stress out about finding someone in this town."

Misty was silent for a while. The door to the dressing room finally opened and Misty stepped out. "How does it look?"

The dress was a strapless teal gown that was cut at about mid thigh. It was very tight-fitting and hugged her slender body and curves perfectly, giving her an hourglass figure. The skirt flared at the end to give the gown a mermaid-styled look.

Brock whistled. "Perfect. That dress was made for you." He winked at her and she blushed before stepping back into the stall.

"I think I'll get this then." She said quietly.

"And-"

"And I'll ask Ash as a friend before he gets himself into trouble with another girl." Misty interrupted.

_'That'a girl.'_ Brock thought with a smile.

Looking in the mirror inside the dressing stall. She loved the dress and she loved the idea to ask Ash as a friend - she couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of that before - but Misty couldn't contain the butterflies that were beginning to flutter all around her stomach and heart. She knew now that if her and Ash were to go to the masquerade together, she would have to do everything she could to look amazing. She couldn't explain to herself why she felt the need to impress, she only knew that she must.

That night, after the trio had found everything they needed for the masquerade - dress and suits, masks, and for Misty, new makeup, new shoes, and a new haircut - they sat around the small table in their deluxe suite, finishing their dinner.

"So, Ash," Brock started, deviously, "Have you found a girl to trick into asking you to the Masquerade yet?"

Misty snorted and nearly choked on her soup. How could Brock ask that right in front of her, especially since it was him that suggested she ask Ash.

Her cough was confused for laughter as Ash turned bright red and replied confidently. "No, I haven't but tomorrow I will for sure. I saw some pretty good looking girls in the department store today, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Oh," Brock said disbelievingly. "Okay then, if you're so sure. How about you Misty? Any handsome guys?"

Misty's face flushed bright red as she stared wide-eyed at Brock. If they could speak telepathically, she'd be screaming at him for asking such a thing in front of the person she was planning on asking. Unnoticed by her, Ash had turned his full attention on Misty, anxiously awaiting an answer. "N-no, _Brock_, I haven't. But I have an idea of what I might do."

Ash interrupted, "W-what were you planning on doing, Misty? Are you going alone, o-or what?"

"No I'm not going alone!"

"Well you said you didn't see any guys, so I figured you-"

"I'm not going alone!"

Ash put his hands up in defeat, "Okay, okay! But make sure whoever you do ask isn't some creep okay."

Misty raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying, all I can get are creeps?"

"N-no!" Ash stammered, "Look, Misty! You're a friend. I'm just watching out for you, and there are a lot of creeps out there, so you just be careful who you ask. That's all."

"Oh, right." Misty laughed nervously. "Y-yeah no problem! No creeps for me!"

As Brock and Ash stood to clear the table, Misty sat for a second longer, Ash's words 'you're a friend' repeating like a broken record in her ears.

_'We're just friends...'_ she thought to herself. _'Right.'_

It was around three in the morning when Misty finally decided to get out of bed. She couldn't sleep a wink. She couldn't figure out why, but all she could think about was Ash and the masquerade and her costume and how the heck she was going to ask Ash as a friend and not as a date to the masquerade. Walking out of her room, she could hear Brock snoring loudly and Ash turning over in his sleep. She walked quietly through the living room and out onto the balcony overlooking Ecruteak City. She rested her head against the wall as she became lost in thought again. Misty was trying to figure out how she'd do her hair one minute, so worrying about her makeup the next, and then worried about whether or not she picked the right dress. But surrounding all of these worries was Ash. She was worried about how Ash would like her hair, how Ash would like her makeup, if Ash would like her dress. She wanted to impress him. She realized she was starting to grow feelings for him, but she couldn't pinpoint if they were true romantic feelings or simply her desire to impress an old friend that happens to be a very good looking, very famous, very funny, very brave, very... good friend.

Misty sighed again. "Oh man."

"Misty?" A rough voice spoke behind her, causing her to jump out of her stress cloud.

"God Ash!" She said in a loud whisper clutching her chest. "You could have knocked or something!"

"I did," Ash said laughing. "I cleared my throat, knocked on the glass, I even walked loudly, but you never heard any of it." He considered her for a minute before leaning on the edge of the balcony. "This is an awesome view huh?"

"Mmhm," Misty agreed, as she fought to control the flush that was beginning to creep across her cheeks.

"Remember when we used to have to sleep in the Pokemon Center's cause we couldn't afford places like this?" He said with a laugh. "And we had to sleep in those stupid bunk beds."

"Yeah," Misty said with a smile and she joined him by the balconies railing and they looked out at the city together. "They were always so uncomfortable. I think the ground with our sleeping bags was more comfortable."

Ash smiled and laughed. "Without a doubt! But you know what, Misty?" He said quietly, turning to look at her.

She looked at him too, into his clear brown eyes and asked, "what?" quietly, just barely above a whisper.

"I wouldn't trade those days for anything."

Misty tried to hide her blush by looking back out at the sky, "Me neither. I missed those days so much for the last ten years. They were practically all I could think about. When I heard that you had become the Pokemon Master I was so happy for you, but a bit jealous at the same time. You were able to go around to so many regions and meet so many people, and here I was stuck in Kanto with my sisters."

Ash looked at her, a little concerned, "Listen, Mis-"

"But I am _so_ happy to be with you now." Misty finished. "This is like a dream come true."

Ash let loose a huge toothy grin and turned to look at the sky once more. "Yeah, me too."

The two of them stood there for a long time, silently enjoying each other's company. After what seemed like hours, a cool breeze began to blow through the valley causing Misty to shiver slightly. Without noticing Ash's movement, Misty became enveloped in Ash's warm nightshirt. She looked at him surprised but smiled in thanks. She couldn't resist smelling is quietly, she always thought he smelled really nice, and now that he was older, his natural scent had become more adult; his shirt smelled of lightly of soap and grass with a slight musky undertone. Misty became instantly relaxed and turned to look at Ash once again. He was now standing in the moonlight shirtless, his bare chest, stomach, and arms toned lightly. Misty felt it was now or never.

"Hey Ash," Misty started, trying not to lose her nerves. "About the Masquerade." With this Ash turned to face Misty completely. She had his full attention, causing her to blush a bit more. "Well, Brock mentioned that maybe you and I should just go together. As friends! Ya know, forget the word 'date' and just go as friends. So that way neither of us have to worry about trying to find someone else." Ash was silent. "Well?" Misty prodded. "I mean, if you don't want to go with me I und-"

"No!" Ash said loudly, causing them both to jump. "Sorry," he said more quietly, "I love that idea, I think that's perfect!"

Misty grinned, "Really? Oh great!" She hugged Ash, trying to ignore how her hands felt on his naked back and his smooth shoulder blades. "Thank you, Ash! I'm so excited!"

Feeling completely relieved, Misty left Ash on the balcony with a "good night" and disappeared into her room to fall asleep quickly. Ash, on the other hand, returned to his room, shirtless, with his mind reeling on Misty and the night of the Masquerade.

A couple days later, on the morning of the masquerade, the trio - with the addition of Joy - sat down to breakfast, and to make plans for the evening. Before going their separate ways to get ready for the night's festivities - Brock and Joy agreeing to meet Ash and Misty at the masquerade - Misty and Ash make plans to meet in the grand foyer of the hotel at eight.

"Okay, Ash I'll see you then! I'm wearing a teal dress, okay?"

"Okay, sounds good. If I don't see you, I'm wearing a tuxedo with a top hat." He blushed for a second. "Brock picked it out, I'll see you then!"

Misty was tapping her foot impatiently, her eyes glued to the giant clock in the grand foyer. "Where is he?" She said to herself. It was already a half an hour past eight. Disappointed and more than a bit angry, Misty left the foyer and walked to the masquerade ball alone, hoping to find Ash waiting for her.

Just as she disappeared out the door, Ash came charging down the stairs, his bowtie undone and his shoes untied. "Oh man, I can't believe I'm running late!" He had spend the last fifteen minutes trying to tie his bowtie without realizing how much time had actually gone by. He urgently asked the bellhop if Misty had been down here and was told that she was but had just left. Hoping he could catch up with her to apologize, Ash sprinted out the door and down the street, passing Misty as he ran; neither noticed the other.

Once at the masquerade, Misty's hopes of joining up with Ash were stomped out. Almost every single man in the hall was wearing a tuxedo and top hat combo. To make Ash even more invisible was the fact that every single one was wearing their masks, so their faces were completely camouflaged.

"Oh great," Misty said to herself. "Well, I guess we'll just see how the night goes." Not only were there a ton of tuxedo clad men, but aqua, blue, and teal seemed to have been the color of the season as nearly every young woman blended into one. Misty donned her dark blue mask and began to make her way through the crowed, hoping to at least bump into Brock and Joy.

Misty wandered through the crowd for several long minutes, circling around the room nearly seven times, spotting neither Brock or Joy. After a while she became brave enough to begin asking costumed men if they were Ash, but she had no luck. After nearly forty-five minutes of no luck, Misty gave up and decided to hit the bar. The bar, for the most part was abandoned, save for a few couples who were flirting back and forth. After ordering her drink, Misty sat down and observed the bar and dance floor. She noticed a handsome looking man sitting at the end of the bar. He was much taller than her and had a slight five o'clock shadow that she though he pulled off very well. He, like nearly every other guy in the hall, was wearing a tuxedo and top hat, with a white mask that only covered his eyes, leaving his nose and lips and the rest of his face open. After finishing her drink, Misty felt a tad bit braver - and pretty fed up - so she made her way over to the masked man.

_'If anything,'_ She thought to herself, _'I'll dance with him until I find Ash, and hopefully make Ash a little jealous in the mean time.'_

"Hi there," she said loudly over the music, hoping she sounded sexy. "Do you mind if I join you?"

The man looked at her and smiled slightly, "Not at all. I'd be delighted." His voice was clear, but a bit deep.

'_Not like Ash's._ Misty thought scathingly. _'I think this might work out.'_

As they continued talking, the man kept ordering drinks for them, but Misty, already finished with her drink, gracefully turned them down. The man however seemed to really enjoy his liquor and continued drinking. They talked about the city and their plans and, of course, about Pokemon. He was a traveling trainer too, which made their conversation even easier and enjoyable. After several drinks, he finally asked her to dance, which Misty was more than happy to oblige.

They danced for a long time, interchanging between fast, house-type music, to slow R&B-type songs. It was during these songs that Misty felt the best. They would dance close, her face just reaching to the man's collar bone, where she could smell his cologne, a sweet, musky scent that gave her goose bumps. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers playing gently with the hair that was escaping his hat. He danced close to her too, keeping their bodies touching with both of his hands on her waist. The connection of his hands in such a sensitive area was sending wave after wave of pleasurable shivers of electricity. Misty began to notice that every time they touched she felt like they had touched a hundred times before. Everything about this man was familiar but unknown.

They began to kiss, first it was a light peck on his cheek. Then it was a light peck on her ear. Then they met for a more firm but short kiss on the lips. Soon they were locked in a strong, searing kiss that made her knees weak. Misty broke away, and made the decision to do something she had never done before, "Would you like to come back to my room?"

The man smiled and agreed. "I think that'd be perfect he said." Then he added with a laugh, "Yes, I think that's a good idea, especially since I can't seem to remember where the hotel is."

Misty laughed too and, grabbing his hand, led him outside into the cool night air and back to her hotel room. Once there she sat awkwardly on the bed and removed her mask, but before she could explain that she had never done anything like this before, he had thrown his jacket on the floor and had crushed his lips to hers. Their eyes closed, they continued to touch and explore each other as their kiss grew stronger. Misty reached up and removed his hat and mask and reached up to run her fingers through his hair. She opened her eyes to smile at the man she was quickly falling for and gasped in surprise.

"Is everything okay?" Ash said in his deep, clear voice.

"Y-yes," Misty said, completely shocked. "Th-that was you the entire time?"

Ash laughed, "Yeah, I thought you knew." He raised an eyebrow.

Misty thought back, but she realized that everything she had labeled as not being like Ash was in fact Ash through and through. She hadn't realized how much taller he was now and how much his voice had matured, and the cologne. "Ash, I didn't-"

He sat up, looking concerned, his eyes glassy. "Misty, it's okay, we can stop. If you've had too much to drink-"

"I think it's you Ask, that's had too much." She said quietly.

Ash laughed. "You might be right. I've never had alcohol before. And actually, I don't remember much of the night now, it's feels like a dream." He smiled lightly as he rested his head on her pillow.

"Ash," Misty started, confused and disappointed. "If what we were doing wasn't-"

"Oh my god, Misty!" He said loudly. "It was amazing! You are so beautiful and up until you asked me to this masquerade I didn't know how to tell you, but now I can! You are gorgeous!" Misty's eyes widened in surprise. "I've wanted to tell you for such a long time, since I first saw you, after all these years. You've matured so much and you love Pokemon, you have the same goals as me. I dunno Misty, you're just, you're just perfect."

Misty flushed. She didn't know what to say. She agreed with everything he said. She realized now that she _did_ have feelings for him. Strong feelings. She was so happy she couldn't speak.

"Misty," Ash said as he rolled onto his side so see her better, his eyes half lidded. "I don't want this to ruin our friendship. You're beautiful. You're the most beautiful girl I've every seen." His eyes began to focus in and out, "I don't want our friendship to be ruined from me saying that stuff." He yawned. "That's why I never told you you were beautiful."

Misty couldn't say anything, Ash was now asleep, so she couldn't wake him to ask him, but she wasn't sure if he meant that he wanted to remain friends but simply thought she was pretty, or if he didn't want to ruin their friendship by starting a relationship. Misty was so confused, but with everything that had happened tonight and everything that he had said and the fact that she had finally kissed the man she had feelings for, she couldn't help but flush in complete and utter pleasurable happiness.

Not wanting to disturb Ash while he slept, but wanting to stay close incase he felt sick from the alcohol, Misty quietly changed into her pajamas and slid into bed next to Ash, enjoying the scent of his cologne that now enveloped her pillow and blankets.

Misty awoke first the next morning, but only just before Ash. As his eyes fluttered open he quickly shut them again with a moan. "Why is it so bright?" he groaned as he flopped over to his other side, only to moan again. "Why does my head hurt!"

"Do you want me to get you anything, Ash?" Misty asked quietly.

Ash flew out of bed at Misty's voice and immediately regretted his movement as he placed his palms to his eyes. "Misty," he said calmly. "Why are you in my room?"

Misty raised an eyebrow, amused. "Actually, Ash, you slept in my room last night."

Ash blushed crimson. "W-what? W-we didn't d-do anything... did we?"

Misty cocked her head to the side as she analyzed Ash, "No, but... Ash do you remember last night?"

Ash was quiet for a moment. "No..." he said uncomfortably. "No I don't. I just remember sitting at the bar, since I'm of age now and I wanted to try a drink while I waited for you. And... that's it." Ash laughed uncomfortably and put a hand to his head, like he always did when he was embarrassed.

"Oh, okay." Misty said quietly, trying to hide the pain in her voice. "Hey, listen. You're pretty hung over, so you stay here, and I'll go grab you something."

Ash rested back onto the pillows and closed his eyes, "Great! Thanks for taking care of me, Misty, I sure am lucky to have a friend like you."

"Yeah," Misty said with a weary laugh, "No worries, Ash Ketchum, I'll get you feeling better in no time." Misty closed the door behind her and wept silently.

Last night was too good to be true.

***A/N: My second Ash/Misty fic. (Not my first fanfic ever though) I plan on writing more one shots with Ash and Misty.**

**^.0 Review**


End file.
